This invention relates to cosmetic compositions for improving the appearance of skin and nails. Specifically, the invention relates to compositions comprising superabsorbant ionic polymers such as polymers and copolymers of acrylate salt polymers in compatible vehicles, and methods of application and preparation.
Wrinkled skin presents a perceived problem for many people who wish to improve their appearance immediately. There is an enormous demand for cosmetic formulations that reduce wrinkles or the appearance of wrinkles. Few products claim to do this immediately. Serum albumin has been used to reduce the appearance of wrinkles in a commercial product called Sudden Change, distributed by CCS Industries, East Rutherford, N.J. 07073. This product tightens skin immediately but is uncomfortable to use and leaves an unsightly white film. U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,041 describes a wrinkle treatment formulation comprising a gelable hydrophylic polyutherane and a precipitated silica thickener gelling agent which fills wrinkles when dried. The polyutherane and silica components have various undesirable properties that make such a composition unsuitable for widespread use.
Other anti-wrinkle formulations have been sold but these do not act immediately. In general, existing anti-wrinkle products may take months to show an effect. Still, other products affect the structure and function of the body and would be considered to be drugs by the Food and Drugs Administration, and subject to extensive regulation. One such product manufactured by Johnson & Johnson, is Renova. This product is considered to be a prescription drug by the FDA. In addition, many products on the market make claims that are unsubstantiated and subject to regulatory action by the FDA or by the Federal Trade Commission.